


Ангелы плачут кровью

by bfcure, fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016



Series: 2 левел, мини [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ангел, чьё сердце разбито, становится Плачущим ангелом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ангелы плачут кровью

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I could say I’m sorry for this but bruh I’m not...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/219754) by marcia. 



> AU по отношению к СПН 11*23 "Альфа и Омега" и частично — в отношении матчасти касательно Плачущих ангелов в "Докторе Кто". Источники вдохновения: комикс с tumblr и этот кадр из СПН. Спойлер: "но всё закончится хорошо" (с)

Кастиэль открыл дверь машины и уже приготовился тяжело опуститься на пассажирское сиденье, когда почувствовал, как в уголке глаза снова выступила кровь. Сначала он решил, что Люцифер, сопротивляясь изгнанию, повредил какие-то сосуды. Но благодать залечила все раны. И это значило, что Кастиэль плакал кровью. Как наяву, он услышал голос Бальтазара: «Такие слёзы — дурной знак, Касси. Скоро, очень скоро случится беда». Кастиэль вздрогнул и чуть не отшатнулся от неожиданности, когда Дин дотронулся до его руки.

— Всё в порядке, дружище?

— Да, — растерянно пробормотал Кастиэль.

— Нам надо ехать.

— Конечно.

Дин повернул ключ в замке зажигания; двигатель «Импалы» ожил и весело загудел, приветствуя любимого хозяина. Кастиэль пристегнулся и торопливо стёр с переносицы алые капли, надеясь, что Дин ничего не заметил. Ему не хотелось бы волновать его понапрасну. Однако Дин даже не смотрел в его сторону. Он вцепился в руль так, что побелели костяшки, и глядел на дорогу, не отрываясь. Кастиэль изучал его профиль, ощущая, как всё сильнее сжимается сердце. Где-то полчаса они ехали молча, в неуютной тишине, которая, казалось, начала сгущаться и обретать плотность, превращаясь в физическое препятствие.

— Прости, — наконец произнёс Кастиэль. — Искать помощи у Люцифера было глупо.

— Ты думал, что у нас нет другого выхода. Что мы не сможем справиться с Тьмой самостоятельно, — тихо сказал Дин. — Ты хотел помочь.

Кастиэль вздохнул и отвернулся к окну. Дин ни в чём его не винил, но почему-то от этого становилось только хуже.

— Кас, Амара солгала, — продолжил Дин. — Ты — семья и всегда ею был. Мы любим тебя, как брата, я и Сэм. Ты — наш лучший друг, и я не знаю, что бы мы без тебя делали.

Несколько лет назад Кастиэль отдал бы всё, чтобы услышать эти слова. Сейчас же их было мало. К тому же, Дин опоздал: на переносицу сползла очередная кровавая слеза.

—Я не всегда мог приносить пользу, — почти равнодушно заметил Кастиэль. — И совершил множество ошибок.

— Причём здесь польза?! — зло выплюнул Дин. — Ты был рядом, когда мы нуждались в поддержке. Ты верил в нас, когда больше никто не верил. Это что, не считается?

Кастиэль не ответил. Он вспомнил, почему слёзы из крови считались плохой приметой у ангелов. Тех, что на Небесах.

Потому что были и другие существа, которых тоже называли ангелами. И они были самыми опасными существами во Вселенной. Они питались энергией непрожитых жизней, и никто не знал, откуда они пришли и как вообще появились на свете. Анаэль была уверена, что Отец не создавал их.

Обычно эти существа выглядели, как каменные статуи в позе скорби, и их прозвали Плачущими ангелами. Кастиэля удивляло это прозвище. Статуи не плакали. Они закрывали руками лица, изображая глубокую печаль, но стоило несчастным людям отвернуться, выражение грусти тут же сменялось злобной гримасой.

— Кас, мне очень жаль, — Дин резко крутанул руль вправо и вдавил педаль газа до упора. Теперь они мчались по шоссе, с трудом удерживаясь в пределах разрешённой правилами скорости. — Если останусь в живых, то постараюсь быть не таким дерьмовым другом, обещаю.

— Ты подарил мне главное — свободу воли, — возразил Кастиэль, скорее по привычке. Да, это было правдой, но в настоящий момент его больше занимали собственные ощущения. Левая рука немела, постепенно теряя чувствительность. Он касался её правой рукой и нащупывал под пальцами шершавый камень. Кастиэль сильнее сжимал ладонь, и иллюзия пропадала. Он списал бы происходящее на усталость и остаточные эффекты после того, как Люцифер несколько недель использовал его тело в качестве сосуда, но сейчас красные слёзы лились из уголков обоих глаз. И Кастиэль припомнил старинную легенду. Она была старее, чем некоторые звёзды, и до того, как Михаил заточил своего брата в Клетку, каждый ангел помнил её наизусть.

Бог создал ангелов для защиты Небес и Земли от сил зла. Они любили своего Создателя и Его творения, но не знали любви человеческой, полной страстей, боли и ревности. Однажды случилось так, что ангел влюбился в человека, а тот разбил ему сердце. Не намеренно, просто он не сумел до конца понять и принять чувство, лишённое корысти и пугающее своей силой и бесконечностью. От горя ангел окаменел. Камни не знают сострадания и жалости, и озлобившийся ангел стал отнимать у людей самое драгоценное, что у них было, — время. Он жадно поглощал часы, дни, месяцы и годы их жизни, той, которую они должны были прожить, но уже не проживут. Ангел забирал у них то, чего не имел сам, — надежду на лучшее будущее. Поэтому архангелы заставили свои гарнизоны поклясться, что они никогда не вручат свои сердца людям. Даже праведники не были достойны подобного дара. Но история повторялась вновь и вновь…

Прежде Кастиэль считал эту легенду выдумкой, страшной историей для непокорных ангелов. Слёзы из крови доказывали обратное: они были первым признаком превращения. И у Кастиэля оставалось очень мало времени до окончательной трансформации.

«Отец, умоляю, сделай так, чтобы Дин не пострадал, — взмолился он. — Большего я не прошу». Удивительно: за себя Кастиэль не боялся. Он нарушал правила, убивал своих братьев и сестер и едва не погубил Небеса, чтобы помочь не человечеству в целом, а одному, конкретному человеку. Кастиэль заслуживал самого сурового наказания. Но если в нём сохранится хотя бы капля благодати, он намеревался сделать всё, чтобы больше никто не погиб от его руки.

Возможно, Плачущие ангелы не убивали людей в буквальном смысле. Однако, по мнению Кастиэля, то, что их несчастные жертвы оказывались в прошлом, практически ничем не отличалось от убийства. Он знал на собственном опыте, каково это, остаться наедине с неизвестностью в мире, где всё по-другому, и привычные понятия и законы не работают.

Кастиэль никогда не желал отнимать чью-то жизнь.

— Дин, — позвал он. — У тебя есть ручка и лист бумаги?

Дин перевёл на него взгляд и от шока едва не отправил «Импалу» в кювет.

— Господи, Кас, у тебя всё лицо в крови!

— Не обращай внимания.

— Какого хрена? Я звоню Сэму. Мы едем в больницу.

— Нет времени, Дин. Мне нужны ручка и бумага. А ещё ты должен высадить меня на ближайшем кладбище. Боюсь, в Лоуренс мы уже не успеем.

— Что происходит, Кас? — прошипел Дин. — Что с тобой творится, чёрт возьми?

— Бумага и ручка, Дин.

— В бардачке.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о Плачущих ангелах?

— Нет. Кроме того, я встречал многих твоих братьев и сестёр, и никто из этих засранцев не пролил ни слезинки.

— Тогда, вероятно, тебе известны истории о загадочных исчезновениях, когда ни малейших следов пропавших не находили, а свидетели упоминали двигающиеся статуи…

Кастиэль быстро водил ручкой по мятому и грязному листку. Собственных пальцев он почти не чувствовал, и буквы получались кривыми и тонкими.

— Было однажды, — после паузы признался Дин. — Мы с Сэмом охотились на призрака в Висконсине. Сожгли кости и уже собрались ехать в Калифорнию, когда узнали, что в университетском кампусе пропало несколько студентов. Их друзья клялись, что статуя во дворе кампуса изменила позу. Раньше она закрывала ладонями лицо, а теперь смотрела вперёд и тянула к ним руки…

— Исчезнувших студентов больше никто и никогда не видел, верно?

— Ну да.

— А потом кто-нибудь внимательный обнаруживал в подшивках старых газет заметку о молодых людях, появившихся, словно из воздуха…

— То есть, их каким-то образом перенесло в прошлое?

— Да. Это делают Плачущие ангелы, Дин. Статуи, которые оживают, пока на них никто не смотрит.

— Я всё равно не понимаю, какое отношение эта история имеет к крови у тебя на лице. И я всё ещё думаю, что тебе надо в больницу.

— Через пять миль сверни направо. Там будет небольшое кладбище у разрушенной церкви.

Кастиэль перестал чувствовать левую руку. Правая по-прежнему медленно немела. Времени не было — ни на объяснения, ни на признания. Но он должен был успеть рассказать хотя бы суть, чтобы потом Дин не изводил себя вопросами, на которые он никогда не найдёт ответа.

— Ты знаешь, откуда берутся Плачущие ангелы, Дин?

— Нет, конечно.

— Раньше они были обыкновенными ангелами, такими, как я, с крыльями, нимбом и верой. Но затем они начинали испытывать человеческие эмоции. И это приносило им столько боли, что их сердца не выдерживали. Ангел с разбитым сердцем рано или поздно становится Плачущим ангелом, Дин. Прости.

—Боже, — простонал Дин. Он побледнел так, что веснушки на коже превратились в яркие точки, напоминающие звёзды в безоблачную ночь. — Только не говори, что я разбил тебе сердце, Кас.

— Ты не виноват. Я знал, на что шёл, и не жалею ни об одной минуте.

— Получается, когда Рейчел и остальные говорили, что ты был потерян с той секунды, как дотронулся до моей души в Аду, они имели в виду именно это? — с горечью спросил Дин.

Кастиэль кивнул и негромко произнёс:  
— Вот и кладбище. Тормози, Дин.

— Ты полагаешь, что я буду стоять и спокойно смотреть, как ты становишься каменной статуей? Как тебе помочь? Кас, не молчи.

— Мне нельзя помочь.

Дин вышел из «Импалы» следом за Кастиэлем, громко хлопнув дверью со своей стороны.

— А если я скажу, что ты мне нужен? Что тогда это значило и сейчас значит, что я… ты мне дорог, ты больше, чем просто лучший друг, и я больше не могу тебя терять…

Сердце Кастиэля болезненно сжалось.

— Спасибо, Дин. Я давно хотел это услышать.

— Но?.. — перебил его Дин.

— Слишком поздно. Процесс уже не остановить.

— Кас…

— Дин, послушай. Возможно, это жестоко, но я рад, что ты рядом. Мне бы не хотелось провести эти минуты в одиночестве.

Дин закусил губы и уставился в землю.

— Почему кладбище? — еле слышно спросил он.

Кастиэль печально улыбнулся.

— Статуи ангелов обычно ставят на кладбищах, верно?

Когда они подошли к воротам, он добавил:  
— Запомни две вещи. Плачущим ангелам нельзя долго смотреть в глаза. И моргать тоже нельзя. Помни об этом, и тогда опасность тебе не грозит. Мы пришли. Мне нравится тот участок под кипарисом. В таком тихом уголке меня никто не потревожит.

У мужчины, похороненного под раскидистым деревом около ста двадцати лет назад, не было родственников. Мраморная плита наполовину вросла в землю, инициалы стёрлись, а вокруг могилы цвели незабудки. Кастиэль подумал, что лучшего места для вечного приюта ему не найти. Горло сдавило внезапным спазмом — ему предстояло проститься с Дином, и он не знал, как это сделать.

Дин всё решил за него. Странно всхлипнув, он схватил Кастиэля и прижал к себе, наплевав на опасность. Они стояли так, пока Кастиэль не ощутил, как его тело покидают последние островки чувствительности. Он оттолкнул Дина и замер. Шевелиться после превращения в Плачущего ангела Кастиэль не собирался. А уж питаться энергией непрожитых жизней тем более.

Сгорбившись, Дин побрёл к выходу с кладбища. Кастиэль глядел ему вслед со вздохом облегчения, и в устах статуи этот вздох походил на шелест ветра.

***

 

Заброшенное кладбище по дороге в Лоуренс не могло похвастаться наплывом посетителей. По заросшим травой дорожкам уже много лет никто не ходил, и сторож ещё дольше не обходил это место дозором.

Тем не менее, каждое воскресенье у покосившихся ворот останавливалась чёрная машина. Из неё выходили двое: высокий мужчина с длиной чёлкой, падающей на глаза, и мужчина ростом пониже, с ёжиком русых волос. Одеты оба были просто и практично: в тёмные джинсы, клетчатые фланелевые рубашки и тяжёлые ботинки.

Оказавшись внутри, они направлялись к статуе ангела в глубине кладбища. Выглядела статуя довольно необычно: огромных крыльев за её спиной не было, а вместо тоги ангел носил костюм и плащ. Каменные складки развевал воображаемый ветер, а в уголке губ ангела притаилась едва заметная улыбка.

Мужчина с русыми волосами ласково касался щеки статуи и шептал:  
— Здравствуй, Кас. Сегодня мы опять с пустыми руками, но Сэмми связался с одним охотником из Финикса. У него, по слухам, есть пара редких книг, где упоминаются Плачущие ангелы. Мы не сдадимся, ты же знаешь. Я не успокоюсь, пока мы не вернём тебя, старик.

Тем временем его спутник не отводил от статуи взгляда и несколько минут спустя говорил:  
— Нам пора ехать, Дин.

Дин хлопал ангела по плечу и отходил в сторону:  
— Твоя очередь, Сэмми.

— Я Сэм. Видишь, Кас? Он неисправим, — Сэм осторожно пожимал каменную ладонь. — Потерпи ещё чуть-чуть. Думаю, скоро мы вернёмся с хорошими новостями. Не скучай без нас, ладно?

— До следующего воскресенья, Кас, — шептал Дин, и они неохотно уходили.

Статую снова окружала тишина, изредка нарушаемая криками птиц. Правая рука ангела, казалось, тянулась вслед друзьям, однако в ней был зажат окаменевший лист бумаги с надписью, смысл которой могли разгадать немногие.

«НЕ СМОТРИТЕ МНЕ В ГЛАЗА.  
НЕ МОРГАЙТЕ.  
И УДАЧИ».


End file.
